1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle user distance measuring system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system that measures a distance travelled by an object, such as an electronic key for the vehicle, possessed by a vehicle user outside of the vehicle and indicates the distance travelled by the object, and thus by the user.
2. Background Information
Electric vehicles, such as fully electric or hybrid vehicles, are becoming more available and popular as an alternative to conventional combustion engine vehicles. Because an electric vehicle is powered at least in part by a rechargeable battery, the vehicle user may on occasion need to wait for a period of time while the battery is charging. Consumers who prefer an electronic or hybrid vehicle over a conventional vehicle tend to be environmentally sensitive and health conscious. Thus, such consumers may appreciate features of the vehicle that encourage outdoor and indoor fitness during the battery charging period or at other times when the user is not travelling in the vehicle.